


Flustering Yoosung Kim

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: mate its self explanatory.-alex





	Flustering Yoosung Kim

-flustering yoosung was always fun  
-the way his cheeks would flush and he’d start to stutter, trying to avoid your eyes,, it was absolutely adorable  
-three months dating and you still had this effect on him, it was incredible   
-you guys were on a picnic date together in one of the more scenic parks  
-cherry trees swayed in the soft breeze as you carried light conversation with the light of your life your boyfriend  
-you smiled at your precious boy who was sprawled on the blanket, head in your lap  
-lazily running your hand through his hair, he looked content like a puppy  
\- “Yoosung?”  
\- “Hmm? What is it honey?” he mumbled  
\- “I love you Yoosungie~”  
-he smiled sleepily  
\- “youre my eeverythinngg yoosungie” you teased, laughing, poking his cheek  
-he was awake now, hiding his cheeks in his hands from embarrassment as he turned a light shade of pink, grinning like a dork  
\- “y-you-you know that I love you too right y/n?”  
-you removed his hands from his face gently, smiling sweetly  
\- “you’re so cute,” you booped his nose, “sweet,” you pinched his cheek lightly, “considerate,” you finished, running a finger over his lips  
-with every assertation, he turned a darker shade of pink, looking up at you helplessly   
-you bent down, brushing your lips against his forehead for a light kiss  
\- “y-y/n wh-whats gotten into you,” he giggled bashfully  
\- “what, can’t a boy show his appreciation for his boyfriend?” you asked, running your thumb against his jaw, smirking  
-he didnt reply, rather he squealed, rolling over and hiding his face in your thigh  
-you giggled, gently pushing his hair from his face as you bent down, pressing kisses along the side of his face  
-you heard a high pitched squeal, his ears had turned red  
-poking him in the ribs playfully you laughed, “aww babyyy whats wrong”  
-all you heard was another weak squeal from yoosung, your poor flustered boy

 

SUGGESTIVE-ish VERSION

 

-it’d been a few months of you guys dating  
-even though he’d gotten really comfortable with flirting and general intimacy with you, PDA and flirting in public still got him extremely flustered and panicky  
-so why not have a little bit of fun?  
-you guys were at a local cafe, sitting together in a booth, chatting over bubble tea  
-this had become your signature drink; he’d get it for you whenever you came home from work and you’d get it for him after his tests  
-he prefers the taro flavor  
-you took his hands in yours, lightly stroking his knuckles with your thumb as you listened to his rant about someone at school who was being an annoying prick in general, pretending to be better than everyone. A smile playing at your lips as he went on , angrily calling the person in question a burnt potato wow such a bad insult Yoosung  
-he stopped talking when he noticed the amusement in your eyes as you watched him  
\- “Whaaattt,” he whined, pouting as your smile grew wider  
\- “Ahh you’re so cute, even when you’re mad~” you laughed as you slid on his side of the booth  
\- “Am nooottt,” he denied, turning pink  
\- “Aw but you are too,” you smiled, kissing his cheek  
\- “There’s no way to prove it,” he chuckled, blushing oh no sweetie you shouldntve said that  
-Your hand moved to his upper inner thigh, almost as if you were “unconsciously” trying to teasing him.   
-a gasp from him told you all you needed to know as you leaned, giving him a lingering kiss under his jaw  
\- “how did I become so lucky as to meet you?” you whispered  
-his cheeks and the tips of his ears matched sevens hair, as he tried to form a sentence, but you couldn’t be bothered to stop, au contraire, it egged you on  
-you lightly nipped at the base of his neck near his collarbone, resulting in a high pitched yelp from him  
\- “Y-y/n, we-we-we’re in public,”  
-you can sense fear of being caught and horniness  
-he leaned forward, hiding his face in his hands and the bulge in his pants from view, trying to ignore your ministrations   
-you finally lean back, smirking as you go back to your seat, “see? I told you that you were cute”  
-him just groaning from behind his hands  
-when you guys get home however, it’s like he’s turned into a different person  
-pushes you up against the wall, trapping your hands above your head, trailing kisses down your jaw and neck  
\- “you really thought you could get away with teasing me all day huh?” he whispers in your ear  
-your quiet moans just drove him on, “where did all your bravery from earlier go…hmm?”  
-pulling you closer to him by the belt loops on your jeans, one hand slipping under your shirt  
-carries you bridal style to the bedroom  
-you’re in for a long night ;)))c


End file.
